The List
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Set at the end of Vertigo. What happen after Felicity gave Oliver the book? A/U to the show.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver stared out the window awaiting Felicity's arrival at the café. It was a nice out of the way place that he figured she was accustomed to going. Her message had been rather vague. Just that she needed to talk to him about something important outside of the office. He agreed without question given the assortment of lies and odd requests he had given her lately. He figured she deserved as much.

Oliver smiled slightly when she walked in, but noticed that she seemed to be more subdued than normal.

"Thanks for meeting me here. It was a little intimidating to meet you at your house." Felicity paused briefly before continuing. "I have been debating for a few weeks now about approaching you with this." Oliver nodded and gave her another small smile.

"Can I trust you?"

The question caught Oliver off guard and he knew the confusion showed on his face when Felicity hurriedly tried to explain her question.

"I mean you have given me some pretty ridiculous lies lately, but I still feel like I can trust you."

"I have one of those faces." Oliver smiled again, wider this time trying to alleviate her fear with charm. He instantly could tell by her reaction, or lack thereof, that she was not going to be swayed by charm. "Yes, you can trust me."

"Okay, I have something I need to show you something."

Oliver watched as she produced a small, brown leather bound book and every muscle in his body instantly tensed as his heart began to pound in his chest. _It couldn't be. _

He carefully took the book, fearfully opening it to find that it was exactly was he thought.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No," Oliver lied, stunned. "Where did you get it?" Oliver asked looking up at her again.

"Your step dad, Walter."

"Walter" the word came out shakily, barely above a whisper. Walter could not be the person behind the list could he. His disappearance might not be so mysterious after all. No, Walter couldn't be the dark archer. "W-Where did he get it?"

"He got it from your home. It belongs to your mother. He thought she was keeping secrets from him. He wanted me to investigate it. I think this list maybe why he was killed."

This was nearly too much for him to absorb. _The list belonged to his mother. She had a copy of the list that his father had given him. How did she have a copy of the list? Maybe his dad had two copies and he had just left one at the house._ As soon as the thought crossed his mind he knew it wasn't right. She was involved. The pounding in his chest intensified, and he took a deep slow breath to get himself back under control, coming unhinged at this moment was not going to help anybody.

"Please tell me exactly what he asked you to do."

Felicity finally took a seat. "Well, you aren't the only member of the Queen family that has given me odd requests lately. This started a while back with an accounting discrepancy, but Mr. Steele made it clear that I was wrong about that. So, I was a little concerned when he called me into his office. I thought he was going to fire me." Felicity took a breath to try and calm herself. "He told me he had a project for me if I didn't mind doing something that might be dangerous. He said the last person he had asked to do something similar had an unfortunate accident."

Oliver nodded, unable to say anything at the moment.

"I was talking to Mr. Steele on the phone right when he was leaving the office. He told me he was getting in the elevator and I might lose him so he would call me back." Felicity paused for a moment. "He never called me back. No one has seen him since."

"I think someone else besides me needs to have that list. " Felicity said, looking straight into Oliver's eyes.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Felicity said getting up from her seat and leaving the café.

Oliver watched her go for a moment before staring down at the small book.

A/N: This has not been betaed. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, and I am contemplating a second chapter. Let me know if I should continue or leave as is.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver pounded on the heavy bag. The steady rhythm helped him clear his mind and focus his thoughts. He needed to keep his focus. Letting his emotions get the best of him was not going to help the situation any. He could tell that if he didn't keep a tight rein of them, he might spin out of control.

"Any reason why would are trying to kill that bag worse than normal?"

Oliver's pace only had a slight hitch it in as he answered. "Yeah." He kicked himself for being so distracted that he had not noticed Diggle's entry.

"You going to tell me?" Diggle asked, leaning against a nearby table.

Oliver stopped long enough to motion to the nearby table, before pounding once again on the heavy bag.

Diggle glanced over at the table and saw the book. "So, you have some really bad guy that you are going after that's worse than the other ones?"

"Nope." Oliver said. "That's not my dad's book."

Diggle looked back over at the table and noticed Oliver's book sitting near the first one. "Okay, where did the second notebook come from?"

"Felicity" Oliver answered, giving the bag a final punch, before turning to face Diggle.

"How did she end up with it?"

Oliver reached over grabbing a jug of water. "Walter gave it to her. Wanted her to investigate the book."

"And she gave it to you, today?" Diggle asked. "Does she know what the list is?"

"I don't know what research if any she did on the names." Oliver said taking a slug of water. "She told me that she thought Walter's disappearance was related to the book and she thought I should have it."

"If she thinks that book is related to Walter's disappearance, why do you think she would want you to have it instead of going to the police?"

"Felicity is very smart. " Oliver said. "She knows that I have been lying to her."

"Oliver, anybody would know that you have been lying to them with the lines you have come up with."

Oliver narrowed his eyes momentarily at Diggle before continuing. "I don't think she suspects me."

"Do you think that book is related to Walter's disappearance?"

"If whoever is behind the book found out that Walter was investigating it – I have no doubt they would want him to stop."

"So, where did Walter get the book?" Diggle asked, and for the first time he noticed hesitation in Oliver's voice.

"My mother." Oliver sighed.

"This is your mother's copy?" Diggle asked.

"Yep." Oliver nodded.

"You okay with that?"

"Nope." Oliver shook his head.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Try to stay rational and not go down the rabbit hole that my mother may be behind Walter's disappearance or other things."

"If they are after Walter then Felicity may be next."

At that moment, Oliver's cell began to ring. Oliver reached over, pulling it out of his jacket pocket. "It's Felicity."

"Hello?"

"Oliver, there's a man following me."

"I'm on my way." Oliver said, grabbing his suit.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you are enjoying it. This is my first multi chapter story in a while. Yes, I said multi chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked briskly down the sidewalk. She had decided to walk home instead of taking a cab, since the rain had stopped and she needed time to think. She also needed coffee. She spotted her favorite coffee house just up ahead, and was about to turn in when she saw the reflection of a man dressed all in black suddenly stop walking when she took her last second turn toward the building.

"_Oh, crap. I'm being followed." _the thought immediately caused a chill to go down her spine. _Someone must have figured out that I had the book. Whoever took him found out he didn't have and now they are after me." _

"_Okay, stay somewhere crowded. He won't come after you if you are somewhere crowded." _Felicity thought that was right or at least that is the way it normally happened in the movies. She continued across the street in the direction of the coffee shop, trying to remain as calm as possible.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called a number she wasn't even supposed to have. "Oliver, there's a man following me." She heard him say "I'm on my way". The sincerity in his voice in his tone, she knew he was on his way. She just had to hold out until he got there. She didn't know why she thought he would come and save her or what exactly he would do, but she felt better knowing he was on the way.

"What does the guy look like?" The question brought her out of her thoughts.

"I just got a quick glance at him, but Caucasian, slim build, dressed all in black and really scary looking."

"What do I need to do now?" Felicity asked. "I was going to head into Geogio's Coffee House."

"No, keep moving. Keep moving as long as you can. Stay on the sidewalk where there are other people. He won't get you there."

"Okay," Felicity said, her tenuous grasp on remaining calm began to fail. This had suddenly become all too real, too quickly. She loved watching shows and movies where the girl kicked the bad guy's butt. She had secretly imagined herself being able to do that, but being faced with the situation in real life.

"Felicity? You still there."

"Yeah." Her voice had a slight quiver to it when she answered.

"You're doing great. I'm almost there. I not its hard, but I need you to remain calm and just keep walking. Can you do that?"

"Yes, walking. That's all just walking. I can do that." Felicity repeated more to herself than to Oliver.

"Good."

"Felicity! Hi!"

Felicity let out a yelp. "Oh, Derrick. Hi."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just coming out of the book store and I saw you." Derrick smiled. "Um, are you okay?"

"Um, no not really. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Don't have time to chat now." Felicity glanced behind her and saw the man reach towards his jacket. _Have to keep moving. _"Got to go Derrick."

Felicity unconsciously quickened her pace; she was now near a run and was in a full blown panic. She had to find a way out. She had to get away from this man. Her foot hit a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled forward wildly before regaining her balance. Maybe she could lose him. She knew this neighborhood pretty well; she could lose him on a side street.

Felicity saw her first opportunity approaching on her right, when she felt a stinging right below her left shoulder. The force of the impact knocked her forward, but she caught herself on a light pole. She didn't bother to look down at her arm, she was running on pure adrenaline and she had to get away. She turned down the side street, but tripped and fell over some abandoned trash.

Felicity felt like all the air in her body had left her lungs as she sat panting on the ground. She glanced at her shoulder and saw the blood began to pool under her blouse. The mystery man approached her, a hardened expression on his face. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it." She managed to squeak out.

"In that case, this isn't personal."

Felicity stared down the gun, unable to grasp what was about to happen. She closed her eyes only to hear "What the?"

Felicity opened her eyes and saw the hooded figure she had seen on the news, choking the man unconscious.

She began to feel lightheaded as the alleyway began to spin around her. She watched as the hooded figure walked towards her and bent down to pick her up.

"Oliver?" the name barely above a whisper before the world turned to black.

A/N: Okay, wow! This is amazing the response I am getting. Thanks, guys! Oh, and do enjoy the Oliver Felicity combo. She is fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity felt like she was floating, drifting along completely weightless. She felt herself beginning to wake up, but she didn't want to she liked feeling nice, and warm and safe. She felt the fluffiness slowly fading away as her as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her bed, whatever she was lying on was much harder than her bed and this wasn't her room. So, where was she? She attempted to raise her head which caused her head to pound and pain shot through her right side.

"Ohh,"She moaned immediately putting her head back down. She lifted her hand to her head and noticed an IV line attached to it. She was in the hospital? What exactly had happened?

"Felicity"

The voice sounded far away.

"Felicity"

She turned toward the source of the sound. "Oliver?" She scrunched up her face in confusion. Her voice was weak and scratchy.

"Here's some water. Let me help you up." Felicity compiled, noticing that her head pounded less this time sitting up straight as she thankfully took the water, the cool liquid feel wonderful to her parched throat.

After satisfying her thirst, she finally took a good look around at her surroundings. "Oliver, where am I?" She glanced down at her bandaged arm and shoulder. "What happened?"

"What all do you remember?"

Felicity tried getting past the lingering cobwebs in her head. "I met with you and gave you the book, and then I left and decided to walk home. There was this guy." Felicity felt her pulse quicken at the thought of the man. "He was chasing me. I called you, and…"Felicity gasped.

"Yes?"

"The hooded guy came and choked the man. That was you. You're the hood. And this is your… Did you kill that man?"

"No, just needed him unconscious long enough to get you out of there."

"So, are you okay?" Oliver asked genuinely concerned.

"With what exactly – the fact that I was shot and nearly killed, the fact that I just found out my boss is a vigilante, or that you apparently did surgery on me? You did do surgery on me didn't you?"

"I did have some help." Oliver motioned behind him, Felicity saw Mr. Diggle step out from the shadows.

"Your sidekick." Felicity nodded toward the man. "Should've known."

"You don't seem entirely surprised."

"Well, waking up in a vigilante's hideout is definitely a surprise." Felicity said. "But finding out about you, not as much. No offense and all, but you're a horrible liar."

"I've been telling him that he is going to have to come up with better cover stories." Diggle stated.

"See, even he agrees with me." Felicity said motioning towards the other man.

Oliver ignored the comments. "How is your shoulder?"

"It hurts." Felicity said honestly. "But, I'm alive thanks to you two. So, thank you."

Felicity sighed. "I'm guessing since I had surgery here instead on in a hospital that means I can't go home. That book is why Walter disappeared, and now they are after me."

"That's right." Oliver nodded his head. "As long as those people are out there, you're not going to be safe." Oliver reached over and put his hand over Felicity's. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Felicity felt like a bolt of electricity shot through her when he touched her hand. Felicity cleared her throat to maintain her composure. "So, now what?"

Oliver leaned back, removing his hand. "Well, I could see a good IT person to help me out."

Felicity took a deep breath. "Okay, well in that case. Welcome to Watchtower."

Felicity saw the blank expressions on both Oliver and Diggle's face. "Okay, so I'm guessing neither one of you have ever watched Smallville? I am sooo getting you the DVDs."

A/N: So, this concludes our little journey. At least for now. I do enjoy writing Felicity and Oliver and hope the writers continue to put them together so that I can continue to have fun with them. Yes, I couldn't help myself with the Smallville reference. Loved that show too. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.


End file.
